Madness and Treachery
by hiyuusha
Summary: I was browsing through old documents and came across this little piece and thought it'd be interesting to upload. It is a severe AU- taking place during the Chunin Exam finals. Contains UberEvul!Sasuke with Uber!Sharingan and Evulfangirl!Sakura, with an extremely lazy Kakashi. More detailed explanation inside. Not to be taken seriously.


**I was browsing through old documents and came across this little piece and thought it'd be interesting to upload. It is a severe AU- taking place during the Chunin Exam finals. In this universe, Naruto was placed on a team with Ino and Shino, Kiba taking the original's place in Team 7. Gaara's dad was not a prick, and without all the hatred and betrayal in his life, Gaara grew up much differently. Takes place in a world where Kiba fought and defeated Neji instead of Naruto. Story contains UberEvul!Sasuke with Uber!Sharinspam and EvulFangirl!Sakura, an _extremely_ lazy Kakashi, among other tidbits. Not to be taken seriously.  
**

* * *

**Sasuke's Madness and Sakura's Treachery!**

Sasuke scowled as he made his way to the Arena floor. How could Naruto be so powerful? How could he have the power that he, the last Uchiha, deserved? These thoughts ran through his head as he approached the floor, Kiba quietly following after him.

As they reached the Arena, Hayate glanced at the two cautiously. '_Uh oh, these guys don't look too happy… Should I start the match?'_

Kiba growled as Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head. "Sasuke, I won't lose here! I'll defeat you and show the world just how strong the Inuzuka clan is!"

Naruto smiled from the stands. "Kiba seems pretty capable. Do you think it'll be a good match Shikamaru?"

The Nara sighed. "I really don't know. Kiba did manage to defeat Neji earlier but that was when everyone was full of energy and spirit. Not to mention, Kiba used a lot of his chakra with that last attack of his…."

Ino sighed. "He should be fine right? As long as Sasuke keeps his cool the battle should be at least interesting."

"*munch* But Sasuke *munch* still looks upset about *munch* just now." Choji mumbled between bites.

Shino nodded. "He's right. Uchiha-san is a very moody person. He won't allow Kiba to upstage him."

Sakura blushed. "Sasuke-kun…."

Temari frowned as she sat next to Naruto. "So… who do you think will win in the end?"

Everyone looked down at the arena before sighing. The vote was unanimous.

"Sasuke…"

The Sand Ninja blinked in surprise. "The Uchiha? Why?"

Naruto groaned. "Because… even though he's a complete ass… Sasuke is a very capable fighter, not to mention that Sharingan of his…."

Temari nodded as she looked down at the Arena.

"I-I don't know… K-Kiba might have a chance if S-Sasuke leaves an open s-shot…." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto looked towards the shy Hyuga before nodding. "She's right. He's not out until he's out."

'_But still… Sasuke is a very emotional person… even if all he does is brood…'_ Naruto gritted his teeth, '_He better not do something stupid…!'_

'**This is SASUKE we're talking about runt. He's going to annihilate that mangy friend of yours!'** Kyuubi grunted.

'_I know.'_

"Hajime!" Hayate shouted as he threw his hands down.

Kiba immediately unleashed Gatsuuga on the last Uchiha, grinning as he spun towards the genin rapidly.

"Eat this Sasuke!" Kiba growled as he collided with the boy.

Sasuke quickly replaced himself with a log before running through rapid hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke roared as he appeared behind Kiba.

The Inuzuka's eyes widened as the fireball engulfed him, and Akamaru barked rapidly from the sidelines.

As the fireball dissipated Sasuke let out a maniacal laugh. "So you dodged it Kiba… where are you? Let me show you the power of the Uchiha!"

Kiba panted heavily as he hid in the forest. '_Damn! Sasuke actually tried to kill me! I'll have to be careful, Sasuke's acting strange!'_

Kiba peeked out from behind the tree as Sasuke continued to laugh as he glanced around the Arena.

"Where are you Kiba? Don't tell me that is all you can do?!" he glanced towards Akamaru. "Well then, I'll just take out your dog instead!"

The jounin instructors all glared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi… what the hell have you done to the Uchiha?" Kurenai asked with growing ire.

"N-Nothing I swear!" Kakashi yelped.

Anko growled. "Even I'm not that crazy! Sasuke needs to be put down!"

Gai grunted in agreement.

Kakashi sighed as he looked towards his prized student. '_Sasuke… what the hell are you doing?'_

Akamaru whined as Sasuke closed in on him.

'_Damn Akamaru!' _Kiba grunted as he raced out the trees.

Sasuke paused a foot from the dog as he glanced towards Kiba.

"Gatsuuga!" he roars as he plows towards the crazed Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked as he leapt away from the pair, leaving Akamaru to jump on Kiba's head.

"Heh, I've got it…." Sasuke grinned as he showed off his Sharingan.

Kiba's eyes went wide. "What? Sasuke you bastard! You didn't! Kakashi-sensei ordered you not to!"

Sasuke's grin grew wider. "He's not here to stop me…. I have your jutsu Kiba… and now…" he paused to give off a dark smile, "you are useless to me."

Kiba stepped back as Sasuke crouched on all fours, surprising everyone in the stadium except Kakashi.

'_Sasuke… you stole your teammate's jutsu? I'm disappointed.'_

Sakura smirked as Sasuke crouched on all fours. "Heh, looks like Kiba's going to lose."

The rest of the Rookie 9 looked to her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura grinned evilly. "Sasuke-kun's Sharingan is capable of seeing how a jutsu works. Kiba's jutsu… it now belongs to my Sasuke-kun."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Here Sakura was, promoting Sasuke's behavior in front of those with precious jutsu. She glanced around at them.

"What's the matter? Finally realized that none of you can handle Sasuke-kun?"

Ino gulped as she thought of words to form. "How do you know all this Sakura?" the girl asked, not even bothering with her insulting nickname.

Sakura grinned at the young Yamanaka. "How do you think? I helped him get all of yours."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Y-You… gave him our jutsu? How?"

Sakura grinned. "First off… it wasn't just your jutsu… it was the secret jutsu your family uses… with the exception of the Aburame and Uzumaki of course. As for your second question, simple. I just snuck him into your clan compounds whenever he wanted. It gave me time to spend with Sasuke-kun and it made him happy with me…. He even calls me Sakura-_chan_ now."

Ino clenched her fist. "You did all this… just to make him _happy_ with you?"

The pink haired kunoichi laughed. "Hell, I'd _kill_ to make Sasuke-kun happy with me. Who cares about everyone else…? As long as Sasuke-kun is happy, I'd do _anything _for him… **A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G.**"

Choji dropped his chips. "S-Sakura-san, you…"

Shino's buzzing was louder than ever as he stared at the girl with wide eyes.

Naruto stared at her with dish plate eyes and a dropped jaw.

Hinata looked at her with silent rage, her shyness forgotten.

Shikamaru stared at her with plenty of troublesome thoughts in his mind, most of which consisting of what he wanted to do to her at that moment.

Temari just looked at her with a shocked expression. Is this the sort of treachery that existed in Konoha?

Ino slapped her. _Hard._ She slapped her again and again and again until Shino managed to grab her away and restrain her in his arms.

"Y-You!" Ino spat, "Y-You worthless-!"

Sakura laughed as she rubbed her cheek. "I'm not worthless. Not to Sasuke-kun. As long as I find more jutsu to give him I'll never be worthless…. He wants to know all the jutsu in the world you know, all in the name of killing his _brother_ Itachi. He said he'll do anything to get that power…. Even if it means selling his soul to the Shinigami."

Naruto grit his teeth. _'The Shinigami wouldn't accept someone like Sasuke. He's too despicable… even for it. Hell, he probably tastes like shit.'_

'**Shino shouldn't have stopped Ino from having her way. That bitch needs to learn a lesson in brutality.' **Kyuubi thought. He didn't really care, but he had this connection, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to use it.

Shikamaru closed an eye as he glared at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura…. You should leave. _Now._ Find somewhere else to rant about Sasuke… because I think half of us want to kill you right now. And trust me, what Ino did is nothing compared to Choji on a bad day."

Choji nodded grimly.

Sakura snorted as she rose from her seat. "Fine… but when Sasuke-kun defeats all of you and shows his superiority… don't come crying to me about how I was right."

Shino buzzed. "We won't."

Sakura smirked as she pushed her way past the genin and headed down a floor to cheer on Sasuke. The remaining members of the Rookie 9 collapsed in their chairs as they watched the battle.

Shikamaru groaned softly as he placed his hand to his forehead. "So Kiba is fighting an Uchiha who knows almost all of our clan techniques that don't require a Kekkei Genkai thanks to those damn eyes of his…."

Shino nodded as he slowly released Ino from his grip. "This is quite a predicament."

"T-That bitch!" Ino cried out, "I can't believe she actually did something so… so… underhanded!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he turned back to the Arena. "It was only a matter of time until she completely snapped under Sasuke's gaze. But for it to go so far…. I hate to say it but she's obsessed."

Hinata activated her Byakugan as she glanced down at the battle. "Kiba-kun…."

Temari watched the group quietly. '_Damn. And I thought Gaara was brainwashed and crazy. If this is what Konoha's kunoichi have to offer then I'm glad I grew up in Suna.'_

Sasuke smirked as he glared at Kiba. "So Kiba… which jutsu would you like to see first? Perhaps… your own? Gatsuuga!"

The members of the Inuzuka clan in the crowd watched in horror as Sasuke used the technique they created against one of their own.

Kiba growled as he leapt to the side, clutching Akamaru in his chest. "Damn it Sasuke! How _dare_ you steal my jutsu! It's all I have!"

Sasuke smirked as he stopped spinning. "Relax Kiba," he chuckled, "It's not like I only stole from you…."

The crowd's eyes widened as they realized the implications of what he just said.

The jounin instructors were glaring holes into Kakashi now, but he no longer cared.

"Sasuke…! What the hell did you do?!" Kakashi growled out softly.

Anko turned her gaze onto the Uchiha below her. "Kakashi, did you have anything to do with this? We all know you're the famous Copy Ninja. But even you wouldn't steal from your comrades to that extent, would you?"

"Of course not! Whatever Sasuke did he did on his own… or at least without me knowing." Kakashi replied with a heavy heart.

Gai nodded. "Very well. We should now focus on the real question… Just what does Sasuke know-"

"And what can he use?" Kurenai added.

Sakura smirked from her new seat as she watched the battle. "That's it Sasuke-kun… show them why you're the best….!" she finished with a giggle.

Sasuke grinned as he charged Kiba. "What should I use next Kiba?! I know! How about a blast from the past?!"

His Sharingan blazed into Kiba's eyes as he got within five meters.

"As the Hyuga say…"

The Hyuga clan gasped.

"You are within my divination circle!"

Hinata leapt from the stands.

"Kiba-kun run!" she shouted out.

Kiba and Akamaru cried out in pain as the Uchiha unleashes a sloppy version of the Eight Trigrams formation on the pair. What was really surprising about all this was that Sasuke didn't have a Byakugan. How in the hell did he know where Kiba's tenketsu points were?

Neji slammed his fist on the railing as he watched.

"No! How could this be possible! How could he get our jutsu?! Much less use it efficiently in battle?!"

Tenten looked at Neji in confusion. "Huh? I know that the Hyuga clan uses that jutsu but I thought it was available to everyone?"

"No!" Neji shouted, "That jutsu is a secret technique of the Hyuga clan! It is our pride and joy! For an Uchiha to be using it… it is an insult! Just like it is for him to use Gatsuuga on Kiba!"

The crowd began murmuring quietly as they watched the battle. Kiba slowly staggered to his feet as Akamaru panted slowly.

"D-Damn it… where… how did you get those jutsu… Sasuke?!" Kiba coughed out.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm an Uchiha. I can get help from anywhere… especially from our team."

The jounin instructors glared at Kakashi as he narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't me… and Kiba is too surprised for it to be him meaning…"

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura-chan was more than willing to help me gather all of Konoha's jutsu so I could defeat Itachi…. She even helped me gain enough chakra to use them."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "But then where-"

Kiba shouted what he was thinking. "Where did you get enough time to practice all of them?! We were always out on missions, and Kakashi was with you for the last month!"

Sasuke smirked. "You really think I would waste my time with you dobes doing missions? I simply summoned two Kage bunshins and had one henge into Sakura-chan. They had more than enough chakra to feign injury. That moron Kakashi was so lazy he never even noticed. And to think he's supposed to be a Jounin. All he does is spend time reading that stupid book of his."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the declaration. "Where did he learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Did he steal the Scroll?"

Kiba panted as he struggled to remain standing. "A-And just how did y-you learn that jutsu?" he panted out as Akamaru whined.

Sasuke smirked. "I stole it from Kakashi."

The jounin instructors' all widened their eyes. Kakashi slammed his head into the wall.

"Damn… He stole my jutsu from me…." the masked jounin gasped out in despair.

Anko frowned. "Damn. There is going to be serious fallout after this…. Many will want the Uchiha's head, but they won't be able to do it legally. After all, he hasn't done anything necessarily forbidden. All he's done is-"

"Use his Kekkei Genkai to learn…." Kakashi said through gritted teeth. "He knows secret techniques that belong to important clans…. They'll want him either dead or integrated into their system…. But the Hokage can legally support neither…. Not to mention that the council would probably protect him, deeming it necessary for the last Uchiha to learn."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "How troublesome…."

Sakura smirked as Sasuke tore into Kiba with numerous jutsu. '_That's it Sasuke-kun…. Show them how superior you are to Naruto-teme…. They'll be begging to take us back after this… and we can say, 'Get lost dobes.''_

She fell into some distorted daydream as Sasuke grinned at Kiba.

"So… which jutsu should I use next?"

The rest of the Sand Siblings watched quietly from above as Temari rejoined them.

Gaara was silent for once. Even he knew the importance of secret jutsu. He even had some of his own. Meanwhile, Kankuro trembled as he watched Kiba get knocked around like a ragdoll. It took Temari approaching him from behind and coughing to announce her arrival to knock him out of it.

"G-Guys… I don't think I can do it!" the puppet master choked out.

Temari glanced at Kankuro. "Do what?"

"F-Fight anymore…. I think I could handle the girl but after that…."

Gaara nodded. "It'll be Naruto-san, who just defeated me… and if by some stroke of luck you managed to beat him…. You would ultimately face…"

"The Uchiha." Temari finished with closed eyes.

"It's alright Kankuro." Gaara said softly, "It's better this way. Let the Leaf sort out their own problems."

'_Besides… I want to see just how far the Nine-Tails can go.'_

Kankuro nodded as he glanced back towards the Arena.

Sasuke was currently fighting Kiba with a twisted form of Lee's taijutsu, much to his dismay.

"This is not a battle!" Gai roared, "It is a massacre! Such unyouthfulness should be punished!"

No one bothered to grunt, no one was in the mood.

Kiba cried out as Sasuke knocked him to the ground. As the Inuzuka slowly staggered to his feet once more, he spoke.

"Sasuke…a-aren't you e-even gonna u-use y-your o-own jutsu on me?" he coughed out with a bruised ego.

Sakura grinned evilly. "Stupid fool…. Like he would waste his precious jutsu on you…."

Sasuke laughed as Kiba fell to his knees. "You...? You aren't worth the spit in my mouth…. That's why I used my stolen jutsu to defeat you… There are only three people I will fight seriously…. No… make that two… and only one of them is here."

"W-Who… are… t-they?" Kiba coughed out.

Sasuke let out a mad laugh as he looked up into the sky. The crowd settled down to listen to his answer.

The Rookie 9 grunted as they glared at the Uchiha below. For anyone who knew Sasuke personally… the answer was obvious.

"At first… I thought Shino would be a challenge…." Sasuke began.

Sakura snorted from the stands as Shibi looked down at the Arena. Shino sweat dropped.

"But I soon discovered there was nothing of use to gain by fighting him… I attempted to kill him with Chidori…but he managed to deflect my blow into the shoulder…. Just a few more inches to the left… and I would have hit his heart."

Ino gasped as she clutched onto Shino, tears falling from her face. She may not like the boy's bugs, but he was still a teammate damn it!

"After seeing that he had nothing to give me my list went down to two people…. One of course, being the man I will kill… Itachi Uchiha."

The crowd gasped. Few knew what really happened during the Uchiha Massacre so long ago. They had all assumed that a random ninja broke in at night and murdered them in their sleep. No one knew it had been a former prodigy.

"The latter… is someone we all know well…. However… even he pales in comparison to me."

Naruto clenched the rail as he gritted his teeth.

"The second name on my list… is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**So what'd you think? A bit cliche huh? Leave a review if you feel the need.  
**


End file.
